Kiss Me Slowly
by ilovemijumaru
Summary: Songfic based on the song, Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute.
1. Chapter 1

Kiss me slowly

It's been a month now since Red confessed to that Dragon-type master, Lance.

Though he won't say a word about it (well, he isn't the talkative type that we all know) but I know, deep inside him, he's hurting.

I just remember that, after he confessed his love to the dragon master, we were all like "How did it go?" or "You didn't stutter while you're at it, right" something like that. All we had from him as a reply was a scratch at the back of his head and surprisingly he said "I think I just got dumped" with his eyebrows furrowed while he chuckled.

"Oh, Red" his mother said, walked to him and embraced him. "Maybe he wasn't the one for you, I bet there's someone better than him out there. Just you wait" she added while running her hands on Red's raven hair.

"But... Am I not the better one for him...?" Red asked; his face buried on his mother's shoulder.

"Red..." I muttered his name in my mind and clenched my fist. Yes, I might be relieved at what happened because I've always loved and still loving this poor little thing but seeing him hurt makes my chest feel heavy.

Daisy then joined the hug and said "Don't worry, Red. I bet the one is _somewhere_, _around the corner_... _Waiting_ for you too"

Red's mom and Daisy then looked at each other and smiled as if they have a plan or something on their head.

Just as Red was about to lift his head from his mother's shoulder, the two girls immediately wore off their smiling faces.

"Is something up?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing" Daisy said.

"I'll just make us a delicious dinner for tonight" Red's mom said and went to the kitchen.

Red then, without a word, went upstairs. All I can do was look at him go up the stairs, dead inside.

Then a hand reached to my shoulder.

"Hey, now's your chance" Daisy said.

"My... Chance?" I asked

"You know what I mean" she said.

"Tsss... Nonsense" I retorted back at her "Well, I'll just talk to him, don't you go butting in or eavesdropping at us"

"Looks like it can't be helped" Daisy said "Just don't pounce at him yet" she chuckled.

"S-Shut up..." I growled at her

"Just so you know, you make a good couple" she said "I'll just help out in the kitchen" she added and ran off to the kitchen before I managed to grab her and stop her teasing remarks.

So, without second thoughts I looked up the stairs and started going up until I got in front of the door to Red's room. I breathed in deep and knocked at the door.

"Hey, Red!" I exclaimed "I'm coming in."

And there he was, sitting on the floor, his eyes fixed at the TV screen, his hands on the controller playing Super Mario; his ever-loyal Pikachu on his side sleeping comfortably.

"Mind telling me what exactly happened?" I inquired since it looks like he's going to be mum about it. Then I decided to sit beside him

Red just shrugged and continued at playing Super Mario. Just the same usual game-play, since his console is totally out of the date, it's the 2D Super Mario game where you punch floating bricks to get some coins, eat a mushroom then change your size, and jump on enemies to kill them.

I just continued staring at him. His raven bangs covering his forehead, that silly red cap he never takes off and those ruby eyes... Used to be burning with passion but is now dead inside.

Red noticed that I had my eyes fixated at him and then decided to look back at me.

And there we were at it again; those staring contests but this time, his iris were shaking. Then, out of nowhere...

"You can cry if you want to, you know?" I said.

Red's eyes widened up and then he immediately looked down and hid his face under his cap. Red just shook his head.

"Crying... Won't do me anything good anyway..." Red muttered.

I just let out a deep sigh, placed my hand on his head and started patting him.

"But..." I don't know what I was supposed to say but it all came out "If you need me, I'll be by your side, no matter what, Red."

It happened that fast, the words uncontrollably came out. Red then just looked up to me, his jaw, dropped and his eyes, wide open.

He smiled, looked down and said "Green, thank you..." with his sweetest smile I have ever seen "But I'll be fine... Promise..."


	2. Chapter 2

Kiss Me Slowly 2

Red promised that he'll be fine yet; all he did was train on Cinnabar Island every single day for the last month. I bet he ferries all the way there thinking he could easily forget about what happened. Her mother even told me that she can hear Red cry every night.

And then on a stormy night, Red's mom called. She said it's already getting late and Red still wasn't home and wasn't answering his phone. So, I got my rain coat on, an emergency kit and a big flash light. I don't know what's about to happen that time and didn't care about the strong winds and heavy downpour. I just had to find Red.

Without, hesitation I flew to the island. I can barely see anything on the way and we were flying low since there's a lightning storm ongoing, partnered by big waves coming from the sea. It sure was a rough flight but Pidgeot got all the way through.

Once I got on shore, I rang up Red's phone and set it on redial just in case, so that I can hear it when he's nearing my position. I turned my flashlight on and took my Arcanine out and rode it.

After ten minutes of finding Red around aimlessly, I heard his ringtone playing.

"_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan_..."

That annoying singing pop tart cat song was closing in and I aimed my flashlight near the shore and there I found Red. He was lying on top of his Lapras, his arms clutching his Pikachu.

I immediately got off Arcanine and ran to Red.

()

We got to the nearby Pokémon center since, apparently, there's nothing on the island since it got destroyed a few years ago.

I let Nurse Joy patch up Red's Pikachu and especially his Lapras since it looked like it was battered by the harsh waves on their way back to Pallet Town.

I brought Red to one of the vacant rooms that trainers can stay at and since he was soaking wet, I had to change his clothes and patch him up.

Red's body was pale and thin that the wounds and bruises he sustained made his porcelain skin look really flawed. Of course, I was really holding back from touching him but I shouldn't and I bet; I can't possibly do something like that to Red. I grabbed a towel and dried him up with it, got some ointment and band aids and patched him up. I got him something to wear but my black polo shirt looked big on him that it made it look like he was wearing pyjamas.

Time flew fast and it was already 2 am and I was lying on the bed next to Red's. I was really tired but I can't sleep. I just wanted to check on Red till he wakes up, when suddenly...

"Hurts... It hurts..." Red muttered

I immediately got up and checked on Red.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked him while I was stroking his head.

"My... Heart..." Red muttered; tears running down his face. His eyes completely shut and his eyebrows furrowed.

I realized he was actually sleep-talking.

()

I just thought to myself... Why not me?

Well, if I think about, I acted like an ass back then and pushed Red away. Eventually, I've come to realize that I really like him... All this time... Maybe if I wasn't a complete jerk back then maybe he'd like- No... Just being good friends with Red will suffice. This one-sided thing is going to hurt like a motherfucker.

I ran my hand on his raven hair. It was so smooth that it felt like running a hand on a piece of silk cloth. I tried to restrain myself but, I decided to lie down next to Red.

His eyebrows are furrowed; it looks like he's having a bad dream. His face is completely pale white and those bags under his eyes must've been caused by those sleepless nights. He's really not himself lately.

()

The rain was still pouring hard. I can hear the raindrops resonating from the window. It was cold but the blankets were enough to keep us warm.

I just lay down next to him, looking at his face. His lashes were long, the dark hair complimenting his face.

"Red..." I mumbled "Soon, this rain will stop and eventually, you'll wake up in a few hours from now"

I don't know what was going on to me but I just continued talking to a sleeping Red, words that I might never be able to muster on telling him.

"You're completely broken right now, aren't you?" I continue to murmur, my heart beating really fast.

"I just want to tell you that I've loved you for a long time now. I want to make you mine but being your best friend is more than enough for me"

I wrapped my arms around Red and it seems that his face seemed to ease. My eyes were getting heavy and I slowly closed my eyes, sleep was already kicking in.

"Green..."

I thought I heard something but maybe it was just my imagination.


End file.
